Wild Goose Chase
by The-Queen-of-Perverts
Summary: Max is sent on a wild goose chase to find Fang because she was told that he needed to talk to her. Post Nevermore. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Sorry about having to delete the original, messed up on me and only posted half of the story. Hope you enjoy the full story.**

"Yes?" I said looking back down at Angel's hair and started to undo the mess that couldn't even pass as a pony-tail.

"Fang is looking for you. He said that it's very important." I think that that was the shortest thing that i have ever heard Nudge say.

"Do you think that he can wait a couple minutes?" I asked.

"No he can't." Angel said out of no where. "You should go to him. I can finish taking out the braid."

I stood up. "Where is he?"

"he's by that cliff that you two hang out on." Nudge answered.

"Okay. See ya Nudge. See ya Angel." I ran towards my tree house balcony and jumped. I opened up my wings after I feel about five feet.

OoOoOoOoO

Once I reached the cliff, it wasn't Fang that I saw, it was a black ball of fur; Total.

"Hey, Total. Have you seen Fang? Nudge told me that he wanted to talk to me."

"Oh, Fang isn't here." Total replied.

"I can see that, but do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's down by the beach." Total rubbed his snout with his paw. "You better hurry."

"Thanks." I took off again feeling the wind catch my feathers. _I wonder what he needs to talk to me about._

OoOoOoOoO

I reached the beach. No Fang. This time it was Gazzy. I wasted no time getting straight to the point. "Where's Fang, Gazzy?"

"He's at the lab." Gazzy decided to live up to his nick-name right at that moment and let out a silent but deadly.

I plugged my nose. "Maybe you should get my mom to check that out. You might have some skunk DNA in you." And before I died from inhaling too much toxic gas, I did an up and away. _Where on Earth is that boy? _I thought.

OoOoOoOoO

I did a running landing at the lab and waiting outside... wasn't Fang. It was my mom. I ran up and hugged her none the less.

And as if she read my mind (like angel), "He's at the caves."

"Thanks mom." I did another up and away. _This is getting annoying._

OoOoOoOoO

Of course he wasn't there either. I landed for the billionth time in an hour; in front of Iggy and Ella. I looked down to see their interwoven fingers, and gave them 'the look'. Of course Iggy couldn't see it, but Ella could see it as plain as day though.

Ella dropped Iggy's hand. I gave an aggravated sigh. "Where is Fang?"

"Your tree house." They said at the exact same time. I could tell that they were trying not to say jinx to each other.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes Ig. What he has to say better be good."

"It definitely will be!" Ella said with a knowing look in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes again and crossed my index and middle finger on my right hand. All the while running on my last shred of patients. I ran and jumped into the sky. Again.

OoOoOoOoO

I reached my tree house and everyone was there. I don't mean everyone on the island, I mean the flock, Total, Mom, and Ella.

I landed on the balcony roughly, and almost landed flat on my face. I was caught by familiar, calloused, and scarred hands. I looked up. It was Fang.

I stood up straight and dusted invisible dirt off of me.

Then I slapped Fang across the face.

"What the heck was that for?!" He said while holding his left cheek.

"That was for making me go on a wild goose chase." I moved his hand from his cheek and kissed it softly. "And that was for making sure I didn't do a face plant."

He blushed slightly, now rubbing the back of his head. _Oh my holy feathers. I just made the expressionless Fang blush. Something is definitely wrong today._

He got down on one knee; holding something behind his back.

"What are you doing?" I looked down at Fang. Then at everyone else. Nudge was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Iggy had a small smirk. Gazzy looked like he was about to barf. Ella was the same as Nudge. My mom had one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen on her face. Angel was somewhere between Ella and Nudge's reaction and Gazzy's. Total was well, just like the girls. _What is going on?_

I looked back down at Fang who was smiling one of his smiles that makes the world stop and blushing very noticeably. He pulled out what he was hiding behind his back, it was the top and bottom of a scallop shell. He lifted up the top half of the scallop shell to reveal... _a ring? What does that have to do anything? Wait a second..._ My eyes grew as wide as the moon. I looked down at the ring then back at him then back at the ring. My jaw was definitely on the ground. "I found it last time we went for a search on the mainland for survivors." Fang's blush grew. "Will you marry me, Maximum Ride?"

"Yes!" I dropped to my knees practically tackling Fang in a bear hug.

Mom, Ella, Total, and the Flock cheered. (Except for Gazzy who seemed to be having trouble keeping his lunch down. Then again he's an 11 year old boy. Give him some credit.)

**(A/N) This is based two years after the end of Nevermore. My nephew at my sister's wedding is eleven and was holding back his lunch, so I figured Gazzy would do the same. I hope you liked it. Review please.**


	2. author's note

**A/N: I just reread this story. I am disappointed in myself with this one. I thought that I read it close enough and payed enough attention to see all of my horrendous grammar mistakes. I am ashamed of myself. I feel like this story was one of the ones that I hate because of the horrible grammar and plot. I really need a beta reader. Good thing one of my friends from school is a writer just like I am and is also a grammar Nazi just like I am.**


End file.
